1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to an improved clip or fastener. More specifically, the present invention provides a cheap and efficient means to secure tubing commonly associated with radiant heating and cooling systems with wire mesh commonly associated with structural support with concrete in the construction of radiant floor heating and cooling systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Radiant floor heating (RFH) and radiant wall heating (RWH) are techniques of heating rooms in a dwelling or commercial building for human and creature comfort. It is believed by many that radiant heating is the ideal way to warm the human body. Europeans have revitalized a modern form of hydronic radiant floor heating in the last few decades after it had been out of use since the Romans first used warm air floor heating systems in their villas two thousand years ago.
Radiant heating warms the surfaces of a room: the floor, the walls, the furniture, which become heat sinks, slowly giving off their warmth to the cooler surroundings. People and creatures in the room then absorb this heat as needed. It can be compared to walking barefoot on warm earth that has been heated by the rays of the sun when surrounding air temperature is cool; however, as long as there is no breeze, one feels comfortably warm.
Furthermore, in a radiant heating system, the warm temperatures are kept at floor level and radiate up wards; and, since there is no circulating air, there is not a hot pocket of air formed at the ceiling level. With radiant floor heating, one actually experiences cooler temperatures at head level and warmer temperatures at foot level which results in comfort and warmth.
In the past, tubing materials, control devices and proper installation techniques had not been perfected and so radiant heating was not used. However, the present reliability of controls, special installation techniques, and, particularly the development of very strong flexible plastic tubing, called PEX tubing, with its two decade record of successful installations embedded in cement floors, eliminates many causes for concern.
A heating loop may include several heating elements like wall mounted radiators and/or baseboard finned tubing that are the principal heat exchangers of the loop, or the tubing itself may be the principal heat exchanger of the loop. In the latter case the tubing is usually buried in a layer of concrete that forms the floor of a room and so the tubing heats the concrete slab, which is the floor. The concrete that the tubing is buried in is a special kind for the purpose and the heat exchange is principally by conduction and radiation to the concrete, which in turn heats the room by some conduction and convection, but principally by radiation. Similarly, the tubing is sometimes mounted in a wall embedded in a layer of concrete and this is called Radiant Wall Heating (RWH).
In such RFH and RWH systems and other hydronic heating systems using wall radiators and/or baseboard finned tubing elements, the supply water temperature from the boiler which may be regulated for heating. Further, such systems may be used for cooling wherein colder or cool water is run through the system.
In the construction and installation of these systems, it is not unusual for a substantial portion of time being devoted to the placement of the PEX tubing. In the prior art, such placement is routinely time consuming due to the inherit issue of holding a “bend” in the tube without restricting, crushing or otherwise damaging the tube while the concrete is poured and allowed to harden. And although the PEX tubing is flexible, it requires numerous fastening devices to hold the desired pattern in place while the concrete is laid.
In the prior art, it is common to find “zip” ties or tie wraps which require use of two hands to hold the tubing to the mesh while pulling down one end through the holder of the zip tie or tie wrap. This method does not allow for quick use and frequently causes a poor installation when the tie is too tight thereby damaging the tube or otherwise restricting the passageway of the tube. Furthermore, if the tie is not tight enough, it allows too much movement of the tube during the pouring of the concrete which in turn may damage or otherwise impede the passageway of the tubing.
Also in the prior, it is not uncommon to use wire ties. These types of ties are frequently strands of relatively flexible metal wire that may be wrapped around the desired items and then the ends are twisted together to secure the tie. This method also needs two hands to hold the wire, put the ends together and twist the wire ends. Likewise, this method often leads to poor installation when the wire is too tight and thus restricting or damaging the passageway of the tubing or conversely being too lose wherein the tubing is allowed to move from its desired shape during the pouring and setting of the concrete.
Although there are numerous clips and fasteners, the prior art has failed to bridge the gap between industry needs and currently available products. Likewise, there is a desire to improve and facilitate the installation of radiant floor heating and cooling systems in a secure fashion during the construction process. Therefore, an extensive opportunity for advancements and innovation remains where the prior art fails or is deficient.